Rugrats teens
by xD 101
Summary: No other title I came up, the fanfic is about Lil that is joining the group of Angelica, it can affect friendship with Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi and his brother Phil ... They can help to Lil before it gets worse the stuff?
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day like any other day, the only problem was that the brown haired girl had disappeared

"Hey Tommy, What's wrong?" his best friend asked  
"Have not they noticed that Lil disappeared?"  
"Now that you mention it, where is she?" asked Kimi as he looked to Phil  
"She went with Angelica and Savannah" Phil said as he threw the ball to the baske t"Great" he said raising his fist as victory  
"That does not count" Chuckie said  
"What?"  
"Why Lil is with Angelica and Savannah?" Kimi said a little annoyed  
"I think they the chose to be a cheerleader, looked very happy when it was" Phil said  
"I am glad for her, remember that always it wanted to be a cheerleader" Tommy said sitting down next to Kimi  
"Do you believe that she changes?" asked worried Kimi  
"We are speaking about Lil, I do not believe it" Phil said  
"Remember that also we are speaking of Angelica that it can infect to Lil of a form" Chuckie said while it was cleaning his lens

* * *

"This is incredible" the blond girl said  
"If, they had never invited me to go out, and less a popular boy" said the brown haired girl  
"Just so you know Lil, when you join with us all the boys are going to invite out" said while she was placing her hand in Lil's shoulder  
"Angelica it has reason, if you join with us you will be able to have all the boys that you want" Said the girl of black hair  
"Up to Savannah supports me, that says Lil… but there is a condition"  
"Which would be?" Lil asked  
"If you join with us, you will not be able to join with the stupid of my cousin and his losers friends" answered Angelica

"If, and this boy called Phil is whole a disgust" Savannah said with a gesture of repugnance  
"He is my brother, the truth I am not very sure"  
"GET UP OF THESE DAMN BANKINGS AND REHEARSE THEIR CHOREOGRAPHY" The furious coach shouted  
"Think Lil" said Angelica before of practice

"Where is Lil?" Phil said turning for the whole room  
"Phil get your ass here, already I am by earning" Chuckie said  
"Keep silent Finster, my sister it has gone away at 2 p.m. and now it is 7 o'clock of the night, and still it does not return" said peering out the window  
"Phil hears, you do not have any right to shout my brother" Kimi said  
"I it sit Chuckie….Happy?" He said while it was looking at Kimi  
She only rolled the eyes and continued reading her book  
"Phil stops worrying, Lil will come soon" Tommy said  
"Clear, says it because you do not have a sister, only you have a strange brother who is obsessed by things extraterrestrial calls"  
"I had to test whether their stupid experiments of Dil, were nice or no"  
"And you did not you wear a dress to see if it looks good"  
"Really Lil does this?" asked Chuckie  
"Yes"  
Tommy was for answering but it was interrupted by the sound of the bell, Phil peered to see the one who is  
"Is Lil" Phil said moving away from the window and it went away of the room

* * *

"LIL GIVE ME AN EXPLANATION OF BECAUSE NOT EARLY CAME TO THE HOUSE WAS WORRIED" Phil shouted while it was opening the door

"Hi brother" Lil said  
"Lil, What happened?" asked Phil worried by his sister while it was she tottering  
"Nothing, I am very nice, only I went to a holiday with my friends Angelica and Savannah"  
"We take you back to you house now we leave" said Angelica  
"Stop it there Angelica and Savannah"  
"What now Deville?" said Angelica irritated  
"What demons did you do to my sister?"  
"WHAT? a few boys invited us to a holiday and we amuse ourselves, that happened"  
"Calm, it was not serious" Savannah said  
"You have brought drunk my sister, if my parents find out that his favorite daughter went away to a holiday without permission and returned this way"  
"Calm, they will not know if you do not say anything" said Angelica before retire with Savannah  
Phil closed the door, and took to Lil her room  
"Hey Phil, where is Lil?" asked Kimi on having seen to enter her friend  
"She is sleeping" Phil said while it was closing the door  
"That I surprise, but if still it is early" Tommy said  
"It is that … she came tired from her practice" he said while was sitting and grabbed the control of his console  
"Now that we know because she returned late, we can continue playing" Chuckie said prepared to play  
_"Lil in that you're getting into you"_ Phil thought before starting to play

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed this first chapter**  
**Do not forget to comment if there is any review D&MG**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ay, my head hurts" Lil said as he rubbed his head  
"As it not going to hurt you if you went away to a party without permission and in addition you got drunk" troublesome Phil said  
"What….drunk?!, About that these speaking?"  
"Brilliant, now it turns out that miss does not remember about what his brother is speaking" he said sarcastically  
"Get out of my room!" she said while it was stopping a bit shaky and it was pushing her brother outside her room  
"Lil this conversation has not ended" said before his sister shut the door against his face  
"But for me yes" she said inside her room  
"It hurt" Phil said while was petting his nose

* * *

"Which what does give better?, this or this" said the girl of oriental features showing different dresses  
"Kimi do not know… the purple?" Indicating the garment  
"You are asking me or answering, Chuckie"  
"Eeeeh...Answered?, Do not know, I look like a fashionable designer?" her brother said while it was crossing the arms  
"No, but I need it helps with these dresses"  
"Why?"  
"Because to that Lil and I go to going to a party"  
"And without my authorization?" Chuckie said  
"Chuckie you are not my father to ask for permission you!"  
"Not, but I am your overprotective brother"  
"You made me remember this you see that I had carved my initials and those of Tommy"  
"Do not remind me" murmured Chuckie

* * *

"Ready" said as she finished of enlisting her portfolio  
*RIIING* her cellular sounded  
"Hello?" she answered  
"Hi Lil"  
"Hello Kimi, what's up?"  
"What time are we going to go to the party?"  
"The party ... I had forgotten" thought Lil "Eeehhh"  
"Eh?"  
_"If you join with us, you will not be able to join with the stupid of my cousin and his losers friends"_ she remembered what Angelica said  
"I cannot" she said finally  
"Why?" worried Kimi said  
"The thing is that me I have to go with Angelica and the girls, for going to the practice" Lil said while it was looking at her clock  
"But Lil, were had planned for today" disappointed Kimi said  
"Sorry Kimi, but already I have to go" she hung the cellular one while it was going to the principal door and was going out of the house

* * *

"Have the card 3?" the boy asked sherpa hat while holding his cards  
"No" replied his brother "This is boring" said as he threw his cards on the table  
"I know... Hey you had three " Dil said observing the letters of his brother  
"HEY TOMMY" Someone shouted while it was approaching behind him  
"What does Phil spend?" He asked while it was observing his friend who was worried  
"Do you know where this Lil?"  
"No, You tried to search?"  
"It is what I am doing" he is searching by the cabins of internet and saw his red-haired friend "HEY CHUCKIE" cried while is directed to he

"Hello Phil"  
"Do you know where is Lil?"  
"Not, but Kimi was going to go with Lil to a party, but after that Kimi called him, was depressed, Kimi never got to answer" he said before returning to turn his chair  
"But I have an idea from which it happened" he thought Phil "Ok" said while it was returning where there were the brothers Pickles  
"Already do you know where it is?" Worried Tommy asked  
"Still not, you seem to be more worried than I"  
"She is my friend, hence I have to be worried" he said while it was trying to conceal his blush  
"Tommas care" Phil said giving him a look of warning  
"Is she Lil?" Dil said aiming at a girl who was kissing a boy to outside of Java Lava, in the shop where the boys were

"She not is Lil" Tommy said denying it with the head  
"If it it is" Phil said

The girl rolled over and one saw that she was Lil. Tommy in this moment felt that his world was ruined

"Boys, I have that go to my house" said Tommy while is going of Lava Java

* * *

"Watch where you're going!" said the girl of chestnut-colored hair when he felt that it hit with someone

"Sorry" that person said while it continued walking  
"Tommy?" said Lil recognizing the voice of the person  
"LIL" her brother said going out of the shop bothered while it was approaching she  
"Phil" Lil said terrified  
"Liliana already I have to go" he said the boy who was accompanying him while was going away  
"Do not move" Phil said, the boy is detained and gave the about-face and returned "Who you believe yourself to kiss my sister"  
"Phil, he is my boyfriend" noting the boy "I met him at the party"  
"But what does Lil spend? Just one day and you are his girlfriend in a just one day" Phil shouted  
"This time I'm going" said the boy and began to run  
"Leave me to do my life Philip"  
"First you get drunk and you go to a party without permission, second forsaken to Kimi for being with Angelica and third you're with a boy you just met in just one day" shouted Phil "Tell me that more foul Lil, get to become a drug addict or that you become a whore" in the moment to say it, it received a slap of his sister twin  
"Do not say that word anymore" Lil said  
"Not only disappoint me, also to Tommy who is in love with you" he said it and went to his house

_"She still have a chance"_ thought Phil  
The boys saw that scene, Lil rolled over to seeing them, Chuckie and Dil immediately turned aside their looks to her

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed this second chapter**

**Do not forget to comment D & MG**


End file.
